Be mineplease?
by BadWeebFics
Summary: KaixRei ReixKai Oneshot.It's Valentine's Day. Kai has just verbally abused poor Rei. Rei is upset and hurt. He physically hurts Kai, and...what happens next? TysonxMax MaxXTyson


Kai: Is this worth it?

Suri: Who let the rude boy in?

Max: I believe it was Rei.

Rei: What would the Bladebrakers be without Kai?

Tyson: More fun.

Rei: Uh...that's not what I was getting at...

Kai: (strangles)

Tyson: (choking) Man down...man down! (falls over)

Max: CPR!

Kai: (backs away)

Rei: (runs)

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

(Regular POV)

Ah, Valentine's Day. A day of love, friendship, and harmony. Yup, everyone around the world is sharing the love. Everyone, everywhere. Whether it's handing a white rose to your best friend, or buying your lover candy, love and friendship is running rampid. Yep...everywhere in the world.

Except for a certain swordsamans' dojo in Japan.

"LET IT RIP!" shouted Tyson, letting Dragoon fly. "LET IT RIP!" Max repeated, launching Draciel. "This stinks." Tyson huffed. ''If it wasn't as famous as it was, Kai would make us practice on Christmas morning." Max shrugged. ''Maybe Kai just has it out for love...and everything that represents it..." Rei nodded, sitting in a corner. "You know, if he wasn't in the bathroom, he'd hear you, and you'd be dead meat." Kenny laughed. "Ah, but there lies the challenge of gossiping about Kai." Tyson sighed as Dragoon returned to him. "Rei, just bad talk him. Just once. It'll feel good." "Fine." Rei said, taking a deep breath. Little did he hear the flush behind him. And the footsteps.

"Kai is a self-centered, ignorant, idiot, who pushes people to their limits, like some weird attempt to kill us all. Happy?"

"Uh...Rei?"

"What?"

"So...that's what you think of me, Kon?"

"Uh-oh..."

Rei turned around, seeing Kai's angry face. "No, I was just---!" "Save it, scumbag." Kai scowled. "Make up your mind...are you smart or not...that is...if you even _have_ a mind." Rei flushed. "Urk...You're an idiot! They _told_ me to say something bad about you!" Kai laughed sarcastically. "Yeah...right." "Watch it Kai...Rei's a black belt..." Max warned. "I don't really care. I'm the captain, I make the rules. And if he touches me, he's gonna have a lawsuit on his hands. And knowing him, he won't be able to _afford _one." Rei wasn't sure if he should punch him, or cry. "Kai.." Tyson murmered. "Stop it. He's not lying. I swear it." He crossed his heart with his fingers. "Well, he should have shut up.But no. He did what you told him, and he deserves verbal abuse." "Grrrrrrr..." Rei was mad. And sad. And annoyed at the same time. He wanted to grab a switchblade and stick it down Kai's throat. But, he thought better of it. "Just watch. He can't afford to beat me up. And if he did, I'd still win." Rei couldn't take it anymore. In a flash, he grabbed his blade.

"GO DRIGER! TIGER CLAW!"

Kai wasn't quick enough. Soon, he had a bloody gash across his forehead. Rei was breathing heavily. His throat was sore from shouting so loud. "There." he said. "Try to sue my bit-beast...Go ahead...It's almost as poor as me. " He threw his blade to the floor, and ran off crying. "Kai, you're a disgrace." Max shook his head. "You think just because you're rich and skilled, you can do everything.'' Tyson snarled. "Yeah...and Rei may be poor...but you once told us that he will get stronger and stronger all the time. I guess...you lied."

"N-no...I..uhm..." Kai stuttered. He realized what he just did.

"Kai...why do you hate love?"

"That sounds weird..."

"...Because...Love messes everything up. And friendship just betrayed me,too."

"No,Kai...You betrayed friendship.It didn't betray you."

He ran upstairs.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Rei?"

"Go away."

"Too late."

"Go away."

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Uhhh-huh."

"I'm serious!"

"Suuure,Kai. Whatever you say."

Kai sighed. Rei looked up. "This is what happens when you say something that you don't mean." "Huh?" Kai asked in confusion. "I believe you, Kai. But how can I still trust you? You hurt me. A lot. I never went into a real school. Never lived in a real house besides this one. I never lived in a modern society. Every shop I ever went to besides Max's dad's shop had no roof! You're a rich bastard! I can't say I'm happy." Kai felt like a huge jerk now. "I'm sorry, Rei. I really am." Rei stared at him. "Apology accepted." Kai smiled. "Yay. Um...Kon?"

"Rei."

"Right, right. Rei?"

"Yes,Kai?"

"I...I love you."

"Me too."

"Umm...here." he pulled out a solid gold chain. "I was planning to give this to you..and I nearly chickened out."

"Pheonixed out."

"Ha. Ha.Ha. So funny."

And all of a sudden, they heard Tyson immitating a weird voice. "And let's see what's behind door number one, Bob!" he opened the door. "And...two lovers." "Were you...SPYING on us?" He laughed akwardly. "Mayyyybe.."

"Do you like Maxie?"

''Only if he likes me."

"Maxie?"

"Yup."

""Okay..I dub you...faggots and enemies of George W. Bush."

"Who's he?"

"The homo-hating president."

"Ah...So do I vote against him?"

"Yes, Tyson. He can't even run anymore."

"Umm..let's go out. ''

"Ice cream!"

"Whatever."

"I want chocolate!"

"Tyson...you always want chocolate."

As the two stupid ones walked out, Kai smiled at his kitty. "Rei...Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too."

THE END!

8888888888888888888888888888888

Vote if you think it was worth not updating "Music of my heart". If you haven't read it, check it out!


End file.
